Together
by tommy22jude18
Summary: Jamie died, Jude is devastated. Does she turn to Tommy? What happens when Tommy and Jude find out Jamie's death wasn't accidental, and someones after Jude? Pleez READ and review! total Jommy!
1. Leave Me Alone

_Could one person actually feel this much pain?_ I thought to myself as I looked down at the blank piece of paper in front of me. I was supposed to be writing a song for Jamie's funeral. Funeral. Oh god, and just like that the flood gates opened.

It had only been two weeks since Jamie died. Jamie, the one person that I could always depend on being there for me, the one person that was rock solid in my life; the person who knew me better then I knew myself, was gone. Pain like I never knew existed coursed through my body, making me ach so bad I thought someone had stuck a knife through me. I **wish **someone had stuck a knife through me; at least I wouldn't be in this much pain.

A knock came at my bedroom door, I pretended I didn't hear, but then why should that stop Sadie from barging in?

"Hey." She said as she sat on the edge of my bed. "How you holding up?" That had to be a rhetorical question, because when one's best friend dies, you don't ask one stupid questions like that. Apparently Sadie read my mind and switch gears. "Pretty cool that Dolce & Cabana gave you free dresses, right?" When no answer was forth coming I heard Sadie sigh. "What do you want me to say Jude?"

I lay there in my bed for a while thinking that question through.

"I want you to say that you'll leave me alone."

"Jude, you need to talk to someone about this. A therapist, maybe? Me? Anyone." When, still, there was no answer, she got up off my bed. Since I was facing away from the door I couldn't see Sadie's expression, but I knew instinctively that she was frowning. She hesitated before closing the door, as if wanting to say something, anything that would make me feel better; but of course nothing could make me feel better.

Instant Star

Later that day when the funeral began, I sat in a chair listening to the preacher speak about how great a life Jamie had had, and what he had accomplished in his 18 years of life. I looked around at the people around me, Jamie's family, friends, and people from G-Major. They were all wearing black, all wearing expressions of grief. Jamie would be missed by a lot of people. Strangely enough, Patsy wasn't there. And strangely enough, I really didn't care. For once, I really didn't care what Patsy was up to. If she was drunk and slamming beer bottles into the side of expensive foreign cars in parking lots, or hitch-hiking a ride to somewhere far, far away. I didn't care.

And with this revelation came another one. I was totally and completely numb.

Instant Star

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head _

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...


	2. Church and Inspiration

_Blue, I'm getting kinda close to you  
Like a shadow I can't lose  
Hey, you've been hangin' with me every day  
Now you're gettin' in my way  
I know you understand me  
But don't ya think that maybe it's time to move on  
_

"Jude." I looked up from where I was sitting trying to write a song that would possibly top the charts.

"Yeah?" I asked Tommy.

"Come with me." Tommy, of course, a man of few words; didn't speak just to hear himself talk. And how could I turn down Tommy? I was in love with him, and I couldn't deny it to myself anymore.

"Okay." I said reluctantly. He took me to his car and drove all the way over to the church this church that I had seen as a little kid, but never been into.

It was truly remarkable. The church looked so old, but yet in peak condition. The ceiling had to be 15 feet high, and there were rows after rows of benches just sitting there, beckoning anyone who was there to sit and pray.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah, I used come here and think." Tommy said from behind me. I turned to look at him, and he was looking at me intently. "I thought it could do you some good to get away from G-Major for awhile."

"It's amazing." I whispered all the while looking deep into his eyes, and looking at his very strong, manly looking lips. I had kissed those lips before, although it had been along time ago; when I was sixteen. And for a crazy instant the pain of Jamie's death faded, and the stress of trying to finish this damn song that I couldn't seem to get right, and Sadie always checking in on me every five minutes when I was home AND at work, it all faded away. Nothing existed except me and this boy that I had loved ever since I started working with him at G-Major.

"Tommy," I whispered when he started leaning in.

"Huh?" He whispered it almost soundlessly, but I caught it none the less.

"I-" But it really didn't matter what I was about to say because suddenly Tommy's lips were on mine, and that was all I could think about.

At first it started out tentative, but it got hot and heavy in no time. His tongue swept into my mouth, and he started devouring me. His hands were everywhere on me. On my neck, my hips, my back. Stroking, caressing, and all the while in my head I was thinking _YES! Finally! Finally I have Tommy! _

I don't know how much time went by but suddenly I heard somebody clear their throat. We broke apart, both gasping for breath, both looking into each others eyes and trying to read each other's thoughts.

"This is a church, for heavens sake!" said the voice in exasperation. Tommy and I both looked toward the voice and found a preacher glaring at us.

I recovered before Tommy did.

"I'm sorry." Then, finally, Tommy taking my hand we left the church. When we got back to G-Major I knew exactly how to finish the song I was writing when Tommy had interrupted me. It was perfect.

_Blue, I'm getting kinda close to you  
Like a shadow I can't lose  
Hey, you've been hangin' with me every day  
Now you're gettin' in my way  
I know you understand me  
But don't ya think that maybe it's time to move on_

What's up lonely  
Seems you're my only  
Friend who wants to share my pain  
Tell me heartache   
What's it gonna take  
For you to leave me alone today  
Just when I think that you're gone  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me  
So what's up lonely

Sometimes, I wish you weren't by my side  
Can't you find another shoulder, cause I  
I wanna leave this broken heart behind  
We been wastin' too much time   
Find someone else to rain on  
I'm really getting' tired of singin' this sad song

What's up lonely  
Seems you're my only  
Friend who wants to share my pain  
Tell me heartache   
What's it gonna take  
For you to leave me alone today  
Just when I think that you're gone  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me  
So what's up lonely

Don't wanna give you a reason   
To hang around anymore  
You won't be hurting my feelings  
If you find another broken heart you can lean on


	3. He said WHAT? Part 1

Everything had been going really well at G-Major for the next few weeks. The pain of Jamie's death was gradually (and I MEAN gradually) fading to a deep, in-my-bones ach, and oh yea I kept dreaming about my kiss with Tommy. The thing is though, that day in the church where we made out in front of a preacher, yeah, that never happened again. I mean the making out, not in front of the preacher part. And just when I thought that I had snagged Tommy Quincy he gives you me the "We can't do that again, Jude" talk just like on my 16th birthday. And to be honest, I guess I kind of expected it because after us making out I never tried to again.

It hurt. But from all the times Tommy had hurt me before I was sort of numb to it.

"Jude!" called Darius. I looked through the glass window that separated the singer and the producing part of the studio and saw Darius motioning for me to come with him.

I took off my ear phones and followed him into his office. He sat behind his big desk, and looked at me. I sat in a chair across from him, and looked back at him.

"Your doing good on you're album I hear." Darius said.

"Thanks." When he didn't say anything else I said,

"So… is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, a little confused because usually Darius just talks and doesn't really hesitate to say something.

"No. Tommy wants to quit producing you."

My heart dropped and landed with a loud THUD in my stomach.

"W...What? Why?"

Darius looked uncomfortable.

"He says that after producing you for three years that he should expand, like start producing Karma. He also said that Kwest can do a better job with you musically."

I laughed. The laugh wasn't filled with humor obviously, but it was a sad, hysterically kind of laugh. "Did he say that?" At Darius's nod I think my ears started to blow out steam. _How COULD he! After three years! There freaking years he decides to quit on me because of that DAMN KISS! _And I knew it was because of that kiss. Every problem that Tommy had has always had with me had been about our romantic relationship outside of work. Although it was practically non-existent.

I shot out of my chair and ran into the recording studio where I'd last seen him. When I slammed the door open Tommy look up at me looking surprised. But when he saw my face I think he understood what was wrong.

He got up out of his chair and came over to me, took my arms, and tried to steer me out of the studio. But I jerked my arms out of his hold.

"Let's not do this in front of them." He jerked his head to Kwest, Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Darius who had followed me into the studio.

"No, let's talk about in front of them! How could you!?" I yelled. "Just because we-" But before I could finish my sentence he slapped a hand over my mouth and dragged me out of the room.

When we finally got outside he took his hand off my mouth.

"Jude." Tommy started but I interrupted him.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

"Just because we kissed? Your gonna produce my enemy? Karma? Come on Tommy!" I finished.

"Jude we can't work together. You know that!" Tommy said looking grim.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fucking tread the ground I'm walking on  
_

"Why? Gimme a really, really good reason Tommy." I said.

"We can't…not after what happened yesterday!"

I looked at him, and then promptly slapped him across the face. It surprised even me! I looked at him horrified, realizing what I had just done.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"Tommy-" But before I could finish what I was saying he took my hand and pulled me around to the ally. "I-"

He pushed me against the buildings brick wall and followed me.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

His body was flush up against mine as he bent his head and whispered in my ear,

"You want me Harrison? You got me." He then crushed his lips to mine.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold_


	4. He said WHAT? Part 2

"Tommy." I whispered against his lips kissing mine.

"What?" Tommy whispered back when he pulled away from me.

"Stay." I pleaded. "Don't go. Don't leave me." A lone tear slipped down my cheek. And as I looked at Tommy I could see that he was closing down in front of my eyes and my heart broke more than it already was. "Tommy."

"Jude." And with that one word he told me everything he wanted to say, but couldn't.

A sob escaped me, and then another one, and another one. I slid down the brick wall of the outside of G-Major. "Oh god."

"Jude, I…" But I cut him off before he could continue. I looked up at him,

"I don't wanna hear it Tommy. Leave. LEAVE if you aren't going to say to me what I want you to say."

Tommy looked sad, concerned, like always.

"I'm not leaving you like this Jude."

I stood up so quick that I got a head rush. I swayed on my feet and Tommy reached out to hold me steady, but I shook off his touch. I never wanted to feel his hands on me again.

"Not leaving me like this?" I yelled. "You leave me like this every time you kiss me, and then say we can't be together! I'm sick Tommy. I sick of you. So next time you decide you want me, I'll be gone."

"Jude-"

"No! You've had too many chances Tommy." I cried, "Too many. You've ran out of them." And with that I left and went back into G-Major, tears falling down my face. I was so sick of crying. I seemed that was the only thing I did these days. Cry over my father cheating on my mom, cry over Jamie's death, and of course, how could I forget, I cry over Tommy Quincy who seems to like to break a heart of a particular 18 year old girl. Me.

Sadie came over to me, and steered me toward the bathroom.

"Jude is okay. It's going to be okay." Sadie said as she hugged me. She seemed to already know that the reason I cry these days, about little heart-breaker Tommy Quincy. "Tommy, he's Tommy, you've always known how he was. I know how you feel, okay. It's like…like you don't have anything to live for, but you DO Jude! You are a singer, a GREAT singer, you're beautiful, and everyone wants a piece of you. You don't need him Jude. All you need is you."

I hugged Sadie harder, because even if my heart was totally numbed by the pain of Jamie's death, and Tommy's rejection I realized that Sadie was right.

"Thanks Sadie." I said wiping tears away from my cheeks as I let her go. She looked at me and smiled.

"You gonna be okay? Want me stay with you?"

No, I wasn't okay.

"No, that's okay. Thanks Sadie." I lied. I even managed to summon up a little smile for her sake. When she left I turned to look at myself in the mirror. 

_I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave everything that I had  
but you left me in the cold  
_

My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and I looked like a totally different person then I had been when I started out working with G-Major.

_But still I have faith  
somehow I believe  
that if I keep love in my heart  
it will find its way to me _

I looked older then my 18 years. I looked….like a broken woman.__

I could fight  
seek revenge  
but that's not who I am  
No I'm not giving in  
I will rise above 

A woman I didn't want to be anymore.__

I'm gonna keep walking though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching when life gets too hard  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road

I'm gonna keep climbing 'till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying though I may get lost  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road 

I let a man do this to me. I let someone into my heart and they shredded it and stomped on it.__

This pain that I feel  
I will overcome  
I know somewhere deep down inside  
It's the pain that makes us strong  


I stood up straight, pushed my shoulders back, and tilted my chin up._  
_

_I could curse  
I could shout  
take the easy way out  
I forgive you some how  
I will rise above _

This is who I want to be. A strong, confident, beautiful woman that looks so put together even if the love of her life stomps on her heart and hands it back to her on a platter.

_I'm gonna keep walking though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching when life gets too hard  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road_

I'm gonna keep climbing 'till I see the top  
I'm gonna keep trying though I may get lost  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road 

This is the new Jude Harrison. __

I'll get by  


Instant Star winner.

_  
Oh I know I'll get by  
to be real to be real  
I can't keep it inside though I can't keep it inside  
I may hurt sometimes   
But I will survive  
_

Singer extraordinaire.

_  
I'm gonna keep reaching  
I'm gonna keep climbing  
Say it with me now  
I'm gonna keep trying  
Yeahh OOhhh_

I'm gonna keep walking though it may seem far  
I'm gonna keep preaching when life gets too hard  
not gonna let you bring me down  
I'll take the high road  


You better watch out Tommy Quincy. You just made a new woman outta me. _  
_


	5. Hear Me

For the next few days I studiously avoided Tommy, and kept a smile plastered on my face. I know I wanted myself to believe that I was an Independent Women, and that even though Tommy had crushed my heart, I could still survive; but the truth is, its way easier said then done.

Every time I was around Tommy it seemed that my heart broke a little more, but at the same time the sun came out of the cloudy skies surrounding me. And even though I was doing a damn good job of acting happy around him, I was miserable. Although through my pain I managed to write a great song.

"Jude. Sing." I looked up at Tommy who, I hadn't realized had been telling me to sing for the last five minutes.

"Okay." I said with a smile that made my cheeks hurt like hell.

_Hear me  
Hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  


I opened my eyes, but didn't allow myself to look at Tommy. I got up and left the studio.


	6. Blood

"Jude!" Tommy called from behind me. I continued walking out of G-Major and out onto the street. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I was sick of hearing what he had to say because every time he opened his mouth he hurt me. "Jude!"

This time I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I spun around the glare at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen…I'm sorry about what happened between us okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

He says that all the time. I didn't mean to hurt you. But he did none-the-less and it seemed like a vicious circle.

"It doesn't matter anymore Tommy." I turned around and started walking again, although I had no idea where I was walking to. I just knew that I needed to get away for a little while. To clear my head and my heart.

"If the situation was different Jude…" He trailed off. I turned around and glared at him.

"Well it's not, so leave me alone Quincy. I'm sick of you hurting me." For some reason Tommy actually looked MAD! Like he had the RIGHT to be mad!

"I can't HELP IT JUDE! I'm your producer! It's better not to get involved you know that! And if you didn't go around looking at me like I was the best thing that happened to you I wouldn't have to quit being your producer!" He yelled. I gasped because I didn't actually think that Tommy was going to quit. He said that once before when I'd finished my first album, but he'd stayed. And I had no doubt now that he was going to make good on his word.

"You're RUNNING Tommy. You're scared and like you do best you're RUNNING! You are such a coward." I yelled right back at him. Tommy took two steps closer to me.

"I'm not running Jude. I'm trying to make this right. If Darius found out that we were in a relationship he would kick my ass all the way to Florida. You know that, and I know that. That's why we can't! I want to Jude! Every time I look at you I want to hold you, and kiss you, but I can't. I'm trying to do the right thing and you're not making it easy!"

I looked at him and realized he was telling the truth and I also realized that if he even loved my a fraction of the way I loved him, he'd know that we COULD make this work. We'd find a way because we had each other and that's all that mattered. But he didn't feel that way. I only felt that way. Like always.

"Whatever." I said because I didn't know what to say to that. For once I didn't have a witty reply. I continued walking down the street, not turning back to see if Tommy had walked away. For once he could watch as I walked away.

I stopped suddenly because it felt like someone was watching me. Not Tommy, but someone else, and it made chills go down my spine even though it was 70 degrees outside. I looked around everywhere I could see. I didn't see Tommy anywhere, and all I saw were people milling around. No one was looking at me. So I continued walking down the street feeling a little bit better as the sun beat down on me.

Then pain that seared its way through my shoulder and every part of my body crashed through me. It took my breath away. As I dropped to the ground, I touched my shoulder and looked down at my hand and found blood, lots and lots of blood.

I saw people starting to form a circle around me, people yelling to someone to call 9-1-1. As I looked around at the sea of faces I realized the one face that wasn't there was who I wanted to see the most; Tommy.

Funny, huh? After everything he's put me through, he was still the one person I always wanted to see. Before I lost the will to stay conscious I screamed with all of my might.

"TOMMY!"


	7. Closed Doors

A/N: Thanks for all of you who have been reviewing!

"_Tommy?" I asked looking at him closely. I was standing right in front of him, but he was looking right through me. I turned around to see what he was looking at. We were at somebody's funeral._

_I looked inside the casket, and saw my body in there. Then everything went black._

_I saw myself on the side walk bleeding, and screaming for Tommy. I saw the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I saw my eyes full of terror, terror that I was never going to be able to live again. Never be able to be with Tommy, and never be able to get married and have babies._

_I didn't want to die._

_Then everything changed I saw myself in the hospital bed, Tommy sitting beside it holding my hand and wiping tears from his face. I ran over to him, to tell him that I wasn't dead, that I was right in front of him! But I ran right through him and ran straight through the hospital wall and into the waiting room._

_Sadie was there with Kwest, crying in his arms. My dad was there and so was…Jamie?_

_"Jamie?" I asked, my voice quivering. _

_He looked up at me with tears in his eyes too. _

_"Jude." I ran to him, hoping that I could feel his arms around me once more. And I could. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I love you Jude. Find your way out." But I didn't pay any attention to his words, I just kept hugging him._

_"Don't go." I cried into his neck. "Don't leave. I don't know what's happening." But suddenly everyone's image got blurry and I was alone is a dark corridor with numerous closed doors. "JAMIE!" I screamed. Where was I?_

_Suddenly a brilliant white light shot through the darkness. A white light that beckoned me to come into embrace, and I started walking. But right when I was going to walk right into it I remembered Tommy, and Sadie, and all the things I wanted to do in life. I couldn't. I couldn't go._

_But the light was dragging me forward until I was almost engulfed in it, but I fought, I struggled, and I ran right out of the light and ran through one of the doors. And my eyes snapped open._

"She's got a heart beat. She's breathing." A doctor said above me. Then someone put an air mask over my mouth.


	8. Never Letting You Go

_A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took my so long to write. Hope you enjoy!_

I woke up to find Tommy sitting in a chair beside my bed. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. What had happened? I couldn't remember anything. I turned my head, and pain radiated down my spine. I gasped, and must have woken Tommy who was fast asleep in the chair.

"Jude?" He asked. His voice was raspy.

"Tommy?" My voice trembled. I was so scared. I felt like a bus had slammed into me.

Tommy stood up, and gently wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back fiercely, even though it hurt to. Just seeing Tommy, made me feel a little more secure. He made me feel safe.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I squeezed my eyes shut, hating the fact that every time I thought back to how many hours ago, all that came up was a blank.

"No." But I realized then that I really didn't want to know what happened. I didn't want to know if I was going to die. I didn't want to know if I had brain damage. I just didn't want to know. I wanted to live in this moment, with Tommy. I wanted to breathe for as long as I could.

"You were shot." Tommy said, a little shakily himself.

What? Wouldn't I remember something like that? Who would hate me enough to shoot me?

"By who?" My lips barely moved. Maybe if I didn't say anything, if I didn't move, all this would go away.

Tommy sat back down in his chair and released a pent up breath.

"We don't know." He ran his hand through his hair, he looked frustrated. Then he looked deep into my eyes, "You scared us all Jude. I didn't think you were going to make it."

I didn't know what to say. Because I know that in that time that I was unconscious, I was scared too.

"I've been wanting to tell you this, but I just…I felt that I couldn't, or I shouldn't but now, I just want you to know. I love you Jude Harrison." He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it gently. "And I'm never going to let you go."

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

My love  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror  
crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a  
love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away  
My love  
Take my breath away  
My love  
Take my breath away  
My love  
Take my breath away


End file.
